


I'm a Fiend and You're All I Need

by curlsandcrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: Serpent Betty Cooper and Northsider Jughead Jones are thrust into an arranged marriage as a way to bring peace to the rival sides of Riverdale.





	I'm a Fiend and You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** arranged marriage, fluff, some language, smut (18+) sex

Betty’s boots echo off the walls of the Whyte Wyrm as she walks to the bar where Toni is readying the glasses for the day. As much as she wanted to sleep in for once, her slumber had been interrupted by an urgent text from her mother calling for a mandatory meeting for all Serpents. The last few months have been a test for everyone on the Southside and anytime Alice Cooper called for a meeting, especially a mandatory one for everyone, that meant something big was going to happen. Betty could only hope her mother had a new plan to join the Southside and the Northside once and for all.

“Morning, Betty,” Toni says without looking up from her work.

Settling on a bar stool, Betty watches Toni silently for a short moment. “I know it’s early, but can I get a drink?”

Toni’s eyes meet hers and she can see how tired the other woman also is. “The usual?”

Betty nods. Toni grabs a bottle of the best whiskey they stocked and fills up Betty’s glass halfway. Then she pours herself one. If this meeting is going to be like any of the others recently, they will need it.

“Cheers,” Toni quips with a raised eyebrow and they both knock back their glasses.

As if on cue, the doors open and in comes Veronica followed by Sweet Pea, Fangs, and a few other male Serpents. While the men are dressed in their Serpent jackets, Veronica is clad in a form-fitting black dress and a black coat. If she didn’t know better, she would have no idea that Veronica is a Serpent. She would think she was a New York socialite. Oftentimes, her appearance is a huge help to the Serpents.

“Good morning, ladies!” Veronica greets with a smile, leaning against the bar next to Betty.

“Can I get you anything?” Toni asks after the girls greet each other and the men walk past to set up a game of pool while they wait. Not many of the Serpents were morning people.

“Martini,” Veronica answers simply before looking at Betty. “Do you have any clue what this meeting is about?”

“My mom hasn’t told me anything. I know as much as you do.”

Toni places Veronica’s glass in front of her and she sips it delicately.

“Think it’s time for peace?”

Betty laughs. “More like time for a truce, but never peace. The Northside won’t be happy until we’re all working for them.”

Veronica rolls her eyes dramatically and sits on a bar stool after taking off her coat and crossing her leg. “Surely there has to be a way to end this silly feud.” **  
**

“Silly?” Toni voices then leans her elbows on the bar. “It’s been going on since your parents were Serpents, before they moved to New York and came back with you to help out in the business.”

“You know what I mean, T. We have the upper hand in this town. We just need to assert it. Besides, who on the Northside can speak for everybody?”

Her best friend raises her eyebrows, taking a sip of her martini and Betty has to give it to her, she’s not wrong.

“That is what we’re here to discuss,” Alice calls out before moving her way to the stage of the bar.

Betty abandons her drink on the bar top and stands, not drifting towards her mother like she usually would. She’s nervous.

“Have you been able to negotiate anything?”

Alice nods and sits on the edge of the stage, looking at everyone in the room. “I met with a few of the people who essentially run the Northside along with the mayor. We’ve come up with something that could bond the two sides.”

“That’s amazing. I’m surprised they agreed to something. What is it?” Veronica asks as she turns in her seat, smiling to Betty before looking to their fearless leader.

The older blonde seems to hesitate before meeting her eyes. Betty stiffens and raises her eyebrows in question.

“They proposed a marriage, between Betty and one of their own.”

“What?” They all exclaim.

“That’s absolutely absurd,” Veronica states as she moves off the bar stool. “There’s only a handful of men over there that they all deem as the golden boys. And not to mention all the older horn dogs.” She shudders in disgust then looks over at Betty with a distraught look.

Betty smiles softly at Veronica’s concern. Her best friend has a great point and, although Betty would do almost anything for the Serpents, the thought of marrying someone she doesn’t know sends a shiver of dread up her spine. She has read enough romance novels to know that it could very well be one of the older men. He could be a secretly horrible man with unhealthy desires or prejudices against the Southside. It doesn’t sit right with her.  **  
**

“Shouldn’t it be our choice since they picked Betty?” Sweet Pea asks in the distance, leaning against the pool table. **  
**

“I’m glad you mentioned that. My best friend from high school, FP Jones, suggested his son before they could say that we can’t pick a suitable bachelor. He recently got out of a relationship, he owns the Riverdale Register and runs it with Archie Andrews who is his best friend, and everyone thinks very highly of him.”

They all look to Betty and she can feel her breathing begin to quicken. Why is this happening to her? And why did they pick her out of everyone. Veronica is a better catch and looks more like a Northsider than herself.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad, Betty. How old is he?” Toni asks, laying a supportive hand on her bicep.

“Same as Betty, 24.” Alice looks at her, a hesitant and sad smile adorning her face. Betty can tell how tired she is, fighting with the Northside constantly and defending them over their previous Southside reputation. Her mother has turned it around from what it used to be, especially after her father left with her older sister Polly.

While Betty is relieved that he’s the same age as her, it’s still not the way she expected to get married. And with the obvious pressure on her mother and the Southside, she’s not sure she could ever say no.

Toni’s hand is still on her arm, which is a great comfort now, and Betty takes a deep breath to calm herself before saying, “If you believe them, mom, that this will help everyone else, I’ll do it.” The thought still doesn’t sit well with her, but she trusts that her mother wouldn’t make a decision that would ruin her life. At the very least, she believes that her mother feels that it’s the only option they have left.

Her mother is clearly surprised by Betty agreeing so quickly, but if she has learned anything over the last few years, it’s that sometimes she has to put everyone else first. _No Serpent stands alone._ She knows that her family will support her every step of the way.

* * *

The day of the wedding, which is three weeks and two days after she has met Jughead and his father, Betty is standing in front of a mirror in a lavish mansion. Her friends and mother are moving around behind her to ensure everything is going according to plan, but she’s looking at the dress she picked out last week, the intricate details of the flowers spread out and flowing along with the fabric pooling at her feet.

Part of her wants to cry but the rest of her wants to laugh at the situation that she has found herself in. It’s her wedding day and it’s the dress of her dreams but she’s being married off to a Northsider like some sort of sacrificial goat peace-offering. Betty scoffs and turns in the mirror, glancing at the low cut of her dress that’s exposing  her back and the small slits along her ribs. Her hands smooth down the fabric, fingering the small petals now and then before dropping her arms to her sides. **  
**

“You look so beautiful, Betty,” Veronica murmurs in her right ear.

Toni and Veronica flank her on either side while looking into the mirror. They both have a proud smile as her mother comes up behind them to put the veil in her loose curls pinned back in a braided half updo and her blonde hair falling down her shoulders. The sheer cloth drapes along the back of her dress and Betty knows she looks amazing.

“The most beautiful bride the Northside will ever see.”

Her blood turns to ice as Betty meets her mother’s eyes. “Will every important person going to be here?”

“If you mean mayor McCoy and all of her posse, yes.” Alice pauses and asks both of her best friends to give them a moment. After they walk away, she turns Betty towards her and tucks a stray hair back behind her ear. “Thank you for doing this, Betty. I know it’s not ideal but FP speaks proudly of his son. He’ll treat you well until you two can get an annulment, once they see that this union shows that the two sides can come together and live peacefully among one another.”

Her eyes drop to the ring on her right hand, running the pad of her thumb over the small diamonds along the band that Jughead had given her. Betty knows that he’ll be good to her. In fact, he’s been nothing but a gentleman the few times that they had met. He even did a small proposal and gave her an engagement ring without even needing to because he was put into this situation just like she was. But he wanted to because he thought it was right, that they should have the little things to symbolize this marriage despite how they got here. It’s far more decadent than she thinks she deserves, being a Southside Serpent, with its delicate rose gold band, the diamonds running along it and the large oval diamond.

Betty swallows roughly and looks out towards the area where she’ll say her vows. He deserves better than her.

“I know that look, Elizabeth. You are not a bad person.”

 

She wants to believe it but she’s done things, _bad things_ , for the Serpents. Jughead is good and the last thing she wants is to taint him with her venom.

Betty rolls her eyes as she thinks over her mother’s comment. Obviously part of her wants to disagree but she also knows that her mother has worked really hard to turn around the Serpent ways. There are some things that can’t be avoided in gang business but Jughead doesn’t need to know _that_ either, however, at this rate it might be inevitable. **  
**

So she changes the topic completely.

“I’m surprised that the Blossoms even let us use their property for the nuptials.” Betty moves closer to the window and looks over the gardens then to the greenhouse that will host the reception.

Her mother moves next to her, adjusting the veil tucked into her bridal hairdo. “The mayor says it’s the most beautiful grounds for a peaceful union between the two sides.”

Betty huffs out a laugh, “Maybe if you can ignore the part of it that seems haunted by the ghosts of Blossom’s past.” She turns and sees the solemn look on her mother’s face and the tears threatening to fall. “Mom?”

Alice brushes the tear away with a manicured finger, always looking impeccable no matter the occasion. “I’m sorry that this is how your wedding is happening and that I put you into this position. Your father would be horrified.”

Moving closer to her mother, she intertwines their hands together. “Who cares what dad thinks? He left, mom. It was his own choice and even if this was my happily ever after, he still wouldn’t be here because I’m a Serpent. I’m doing this for us, for our family and for peace in this territorial, twisted town. Jughead doesn’t seem so bad,” she offers with a smile.

They hug for a few minutes, feeling the tension of the moment melt away despite what they were about to do for the sake of the Southside. Alice pulls away and strolls across the room, picking up the extravagant peony bouquet that Veronica had designed. This entire wedding is thanks to her best friend’s style and planning and the Northside’s funding. With that in mind, Veronica had went all out, making a lavish New York style wedding at the Blossom’s house.

“Are you ready?”

She nods, taking the bouquet then holding up the end of her dress as they move towards the staircase. “I’m ready to see what kind of dent V made on their wallets.”

The Cooper women grin towards each other than her mother moves down to go out to the ceremony grounds with the rest of the town. Betty makes it to the bottom of the stairs and sees both Veronica and Toni standing with their bouquets in dark green dresses. She thinks it’s quite smart that they pulled Serpent green into the wedding without the Northsiders seeing what’s happening.

“You two look amazing.”

They both turn and smile, the two of them tilting their head to look at her. Her best friends take a long, appreciative gander from her perfectly curled hair down to Betty’s blush pink wedding shoes with gold vines running up the heel.

“Not as amazing as you do. That dress is absolutely stunning, B.” Veronica says as tears come to her eyes and holding a hand over her heart. They’ve been best friends for years and this is a big turning point for them both, despite the fact that this union has been planned between the two rivalry sides of Riverdale.

“Jughead is going to die once he sees you in that dress. All of the Northside probably will.” Toni throws in with a wink.

That makes Betty grin as she flares out the bottom of the veil over her dress. “Think they’ll hate it? Too much skin?”

“Absolutely not!” They both exclaim.

“You are the Southside Juliet to today’s story. They won’t dare say anything bad today or else they will have _our_ most prominent people jumping down their throats. Now, let’s go see how your Romeo cleans up. I’m sure he’ll have a hard time keeping his hands off of you.” Veronica quips and neither her nor Toni dare to say otherwise on her thoughts.

She nods with a smile and follows them out onto the manicured lawn where everything will take place. The groomsmen are waiting to walk them down the aisle, more of the peace treaty being shown to the town.

Betty lingers back so the men can’t see her dress, wanting everyone’s jaws to drop as she moves towards her groom. A man named Reggie holds his arm out to Toni and they begin to walk towards the crowd in front of them while Veronica meets the best man. Betty watches as Veronica’s hand moves to his arm, a redhead named Archie. Her best friend gives him a cheeky grin, saying something quietly before they begin to move behind Toni and Reggie.

She glides along the grass to where her closest friends were just standing, watching as they take their respective spots by the canopy that was constructed in the gardens. Betty sighs and looks to her side, feeling a slight pang of sadness at the spot where her father should be standing. As her eyes look over the grass, imagining the indent from polished leather shoes, her mind lingers to a time long ago when Betty would often fantasize about her wedding day. Polly would be standing next to Veronica and Toni, her signature headband replaced with a  ****braid. Her dad would be holding back tears as his baby girl walked to him for the final time before giving her to the love of her life.

But now, Betty wonders if he’s walked Polly down the aisle to her own prince charming with neither her or their mother there to help get her ready for the ceremony. And if she has replaced her with a different maid of honor, maybe the first friend she made in whatever city they moved to. **  
**

Her heart hurts just thinking about it.

Shaking her head to drive the thoughts away, she looks forward and straightens her back, waiting for the wedding march to start. This is her day, even if Betty didn’t actually pick any of it herself and she doesn’t want the bitter taste of her family abandoning them in her mouth.

The music starts and she’s pulled out of her reverie, causing her to move forward while the attendees stand and turn to watch as she comes. Instead of looking to her friends and family, who she knows are looking to her with pride, her eyes immediately look for Jughead. As soon as she’s in front of the crowd, Archie taps his arm and he turns. Betty locks eyes with him, looking for any sign of apprehension or disgust but instead she is met with blue eyes that show shock and adoration while skimming over her dress as if to memorize every single detail.

* * *

During their first dance, his hand is low on her back, warming her skin while they move close together. _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeren is playing in the background and Betty rests her cheek against his, tilting her lips towards Jughead’s ear and closing her eyes.  

“Why did you agree to this, Jug?” She asks in his ear while everyone watches their every step, the song choice probably being a joke from the Northsiders.

Jughead pulls away and looks down into her eyes and she notices that they are a different shade of blue than earlier. “My dad is best friends with your mom, at least our family is connected and you aren’t with a complete stranger. I can’t imagine you being with someone like Reggie.”

They both look over at the man in question who is talking up Toni, running a finger down her arm in his groomsmen tux with the tie undone. Betty giggles and moves closer to Jughead without realizing what she’s doing.

“Or Archie, even though he’s my best friend. He’s,” Jughead hesitates, tilting his head in thought. “I don’t think he’d be able to keep up with you. He’s great but I also think he wouldn’t be able to pull it off since his sights are aimed elsewhere.”

She looks over to where Archie and Veronica are huddled together, his finger tracing a pattern high up on her best friend’s leg. A smile is adorning her face that Betty has never seen before, as if her friend is smitten. Betty laughs lightly and squeezes his bicep. “Well thank you for being kind and throwing me a bone.” **  
**

Her head tilts back as the corners of her lips stay in a smile and their eyes meet, a comforting smile of his own meeting her. It’s weird how she does feel safe with Jughead in this moment, like he won’t take advantage of this.

Suddenly the room fills with clinking from the Northsiders in the room.

“What is happening,” Jughead trails off and looks around.

“They want us to kiss.” Betty laughs softly. “It’s a wedding tradition. We’re supposed to kiss anytime they clink their glasses.”

Jughead looks apprehensive and despite the situation, Betty finds herself wanting to soothe him. She squeezes his arm again, causing him to look down into her eyes.

“We don’t have to, but it would help sell us to them.”

He shakes his head at her and smiles sheepishly. There’s a boyish charm about Jughead that makes her stomach flip in ways she hasn’t felt in years. Who knew that she would end up with someone like this, even if it’s just for a year before they tell the town that it just couldn’t work out.

“No, we do have to do it. We have to make them believe this is real, after all.” There’s a teasing tone to his voice and a sparkle in his eye that wasn’t there before. It’s enough to make the nerves in her stomach tighten into something else.

Wrapping her arms around her husband’s shoulders, Betty places a hand at the back of his neck and pulls him down toward her, Jughead meeting her halfway. When their lips touch for the second time that night, the pressure of his mouth on hers stays there for a long moment before they pull back for air, looking at each other with matching smiles. The imprint of his lips are all she can think about for the rest of the reception. Luckily for them both, the Northside doesn’t let up their clinking until it’s time for everyone to leave.

* * *

 

Once they arrive at their suite by the airport - because Jughead insisted on them going on an actual honeymoon, Betty moves towards the window and looks out at the night sky. The moon is bright and low in the sky but her nerves are unsettled. She’s married. It’ll be at least a year of awkward conversations and temporarily moving in with Jughead into his apartment to keep up appearances.

She hears Jughead drop his tuxedo jacket onto the chair in the corner but she still hasn’t turned towards him. They’ll have to share a bed since they’re officially a couple but Betty isn’t sure how she’s supposed to act right now. **  
**

Suddenly his hand rests on her waist and the heat from his body causes chill bumps to raise along her skin. His touch is electrifying and her breathing automatically speeds up, thinking of the way his hand felt on her bare back while they were dancing hours earlier and how she had wanted it to move just a bit lower.

“We don’t have to do anything, Jug,” she says quietly into the room.

Jughead moves to stand in front of her and she has to tip her head back to look up at him. The tie at his neck is undone, the top few buttons of his dress shirt are unbuttoned as well. He pulls her closer and raises his free hand to run the back of his fingers along her jaw. “I’ve had to look at you all night in this dress. Did you even know that part of it was see through?”

Her lungs are struggling to take a normal breath, her intake of air coming in short bursts as he pulls the straps of her wedding dress down her arms. “No,” she whispers.

“Luckily everyone knows you’re a Serpent and mine now, but seeing the shadow of your legs every time you moved around the room,” he trails off then runs his finger to her chest, gently scratching his fingernail down her sternum to the low cut between her breasts. Jughead’s digit hooks into the fabric there then ducks his head down to her ear. “Do you know how sexy you are?”

She whimpers in response as Jughead pulls away and dips his head down, tongue replacing the spot where his finger was. Betty brings her hands to his hair and tips her head back, pulling the strands a bit before his tongue follows the trail that his finger created and comes up the valley of her breasts. His lips stop at her collarbone and begins to suck a mark into her skin.

“Jug, this will make everything more complicated.” Even as the statement leaves her mouth, Betty knows how much she wants this. _Him_. Maybe this is all a result of the champagne.

Then he says the three words that makes her lose all of her control. “I don’t care.”

They clash together in a searing kiss, his hands moving down to her ass to pull her up against his pelvis and she can feel how hard he is. Betty starts to unbutton the rest of his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders and gasps for air when he pulls away for a moment. Once the white fabric hits the floor, Jughead’s hands move up to push the straps of her dress down the rest of the way and moans when he’s met with her braless chest.

“Fucking hell, Betty,” he pants before pulling her into a bruising kiss.

It’s messy and uncoordinated but kissing him sends a thrill through her and his reaction to her lack of bra makes her clench her thighs together. Betty wants to ask him something but he feels so good that she’d rather just keep undressing him. **  
**

But he has other plans.

Jughead pushes her dress past her hips, the fabric floating to the ground in a sheer pile around her high heels. His fingers brush along her ass then follows the fabric of her dark blue thong to the front of her pelvis, causing her to moan against his lips.

He spins them and backs her towards the window sill, getting Betty to sit along it before dropping to his knees. She looks down at his lust blown eyes and opens her legs for him to nestle between them. Her breathing hitches at the sight of him in the white tank top undershirt, biceps on display and flexing as he pulls her underwear off. Betty moans when his hands grip her thighs and spreads her wide.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he says mostly to himself but it makes her heart soar.

“Touch me, Jughead. Or get naked.”

Jughead laughs a bit at her bossy demand but bends down to bite her inner thigh. Her hands drop down to his hair and tugs at the dark strands while guiding him to her core. As his tongue licks a stripe up her center, Betty’s head drops back against the window and she shivers. The thrill of it all is turning her on even more; whether it’s because of the way they’re deceiving the town or just the fact that this is something new.

Or maybe it’s the way he’s expertly moving his tongue against her and bringing his fingers up to tease her entrance. Betty whines out as they move inside her, curling up while Jughead’s lips fasten over her clit.

“Fuck, Jughead, yes,” she murmurs as her grip tightens on his hair. Betty rolls her hips and makes a keening sound as he flicks his tongue over the bundle of nerves. The closer she gets to her release, the more that she becomes inpatient. “I need you naked. Now.”

Betty can feel him smile against her as he pumps his fingers faster, then curls them as she clenched around him. Her back arches as she rides out her release but Jughead stands up, fingers still moving then uses his free hand to undo his belt and strips out of his dress slacks, green eyes watching his erection spring free. She spreads her legs more as he pulls out, watching as his tongue darts out to clean the fingers that were just inside of her. Jughead strips out of his undershirt and her mouth practically waters at the sight of him naked.

Jughead moves towards his jacket but she hooks a leg around his calf before he’s too far away. He raises an eyebrow in question but Betty bites her lip as he returns between her thighs and runs a thumb over her nipple.

“I’m on birth control, I’m clean and I’m aching for you to be in me.”

“Is that so, baby?” He asks and Betty nods, running the heel of her wedding shoe along his leg. “I’m clean, too. You ready?”

She nods again, not sure if she could speak a coherent sentence and sighs when he slides in, head resting back against the window again while she grabs onto his biceps. Jughead leans down to kiss up her neck then connects with her lips, causing her to moan as she tastes herself on his tongue.

“You’re so tight,” he murmurs as he presses closer and hooks his arms underneath her thighs.

As if answering to a silent demand, Betty spreads her legs and wraps her arms around his neck. She threads her fingers into the dark strands while they deepen the kiss, arching into Jughead’s torso. “You feel so good,” Betty whispers along his lips as she pulls back. With a firm tug, she exposes his neck and scrapes her teeth along Jughead’s jaw before sucking a mark onto the soft spot behind his ear. “Take me to the bed.”

He picks her up with what seems like zero effort and transports them to their king size bed. Jughead rests her down ever so delicately, their connection broken as he slides out of her before climbing over Betty’s body. His hand runs up her side and they begin to kiss again, her breasts brushing up against his chest as she kicks off her shoes.

Jughead slides back into her and she releases a loud moan. The feel of his hands slowly caressing her body paired with the feeling of him hard against her is almost overwhelming. Betty fists one hand in the sheets as her other wraps around to his shoulder and she grips with her fingertips, trying to get him even closer. It’s when he holds her hips with both of his hands, fingers gripping for purchase, that she lets out another loud moan.

“Harder, Jug,” she whimpers out, meeting his thrusts with her own. Her husband works his hips so he’s pressing harder into her, but his pace remains the same, earning a breathy moan from her. He’s touching every part of her that she needs him to as if he already knows how to read her body.  “Yes, just like that.” She’s barely known him for three weeks yet there’s something about him that makes this wedding night mean more than she ever could have imagined.

Suddenly Betty encourages him to flip them so she’s on top. The change of angle makes her gasp into their kiss, Jughead’s hands moving up to pull the pins from her hair, tossing them towards the nightstand. She sighs in relief as his fingers work the braids lose, her hair cascading down and protecting their faces in a blonde curtain. Their tongues stroke against one another while Betty rolls her hips down against his length.

“That’s it, baby,” Jughead murmurs encouragingly against her lips. **  
**

Betty sits back with her confidence soaring, grinding down before she lifts onto her knees and rocks down in a quick tempo. She runs a hand through her hair, moving the strands out of her face while looking down at her husband, his eyes never leaving hers.

A slow smile begins to work it’s way onto his face, Jughead’s hips starting to raise and thrusts to match her speed. Betty can feel her heart quicken even more, a flush starting on her chest as a drop of sweat starts to move down the valley of her breasts. Her eyes follow the movements of his hand as it moves to her core, his thumb brushing against her clit.

She can feel her hips falter for a moment then tips her head back, completely lost in the feeling of Jughead thrusting into her. Betty brings a hand to her throat and runs it down her body, brushing over her nipple then down to rest on his torso, wondering how any of this is real. How did she get into a marriage with a man who is so incredibly sexy and good in bed?

“Betty, look at me.”

Her eyes automatically obey his command and she looks down, clenching around him at the sight of his hand bringing her pleasure and the quick rising and falling of his chest.

“I need to feel you come, Jug,” she says to him a bit breathless.

Jughead moves his free hand around her waist then up to the middle of her back. With a bit of force, he stills her from moving and just as she looks at him in confusion, he takes over and thrusts hard up into her.

“Fuck, baby, yes,” she moans out as his thumb continued to flick over her bundle of nerves.

Both of his hands move to her hips so he can focus on their release. She leans back and grips his leg for purchase while her release builds up, Jughead hitting the spot that makes her legs shake.

“I’m close,” he moans and moves a hand to begin rubbing at her clit again.

All she does is nod, hoping it’s encouraging enough for Jughead to release since her own orgasm has begun. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as he thrusts into her, clenching around him while she tightens her grip onto his thigh as Jughead makes an obscene noise to make Betty aware of his own release. His thrusts are a bit more erratic, faltering slightly as their eyes connect and ride out their orgasms.

She grinds down against him, swiveling her hips in a figure eight pattern before he pulls her up and grips her waist, thrusting up one last time before his body goes limp against the mattress. **  
**

Betty collapses against his chest, closing her eyes and feeling how they’re both trying to catch their breath, completely in sync. This was a bad idea, she tells herself. After how mindblowing that was, how could they avoid touching one another until they get an annulment. If they can even get one now that they consummated their marriage. She tries to push the thought from her mind, just wanting one night of not thinking about the stupid feud or the pressures of the Northsiders and everything else that has been going on.

“Holy shit,” Jughead gasps as his hand runs through her hair.

“That was amazing,” she replies honestly before propping herself up on her elbows. Betty notes how sleepy he looks and it’s then that she remembers how long of a day they’ve had. “I’m going to shower real quick.” When he nods, she leans down and kisses him softly then stands up.

She moves over to the suitcase she packed and grabs all of her toiletries then heads to the bathroom, turning on the shower and pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Her reflection shows how much she enjoyed having sex with Jughead - her flushed cheeks, swollen lips, the hickey that’s angrily appearing on her collarbone, the salty sweat drying on her skin. In a way, she doesn’t want to wash any of it off, wanting to keep this memory vivid in her mind for the struggles they might face after the honeymoon.

But with a shake of her head, Betty moves into the shower and sighs in relief at the heat on her tired muscles.

After toweling off and doing her nightly routine, Betty moves out into the room and sees Jughead laying on the bed while looking at his phone. She smiles over at him when he stands and moves into the bathroom, probably following suit to shower the day off. As the door clicks close, she bends to pick up her dress and smiles fondly at it. Betty grabs two hangers out of the closet and puts the dress on one then hangs it up by the window, moving to do the same with his tuxedo.

* * *

The hot water feels amazing on his back after all the events of the day but his mind keeps going back to their first dance and the question Betty asked him. _Why did you agree to this?_

It’s something he’s been asking himself for three weeks. First it was a favor to his dad, to not let his best friend’s daughter be thrown to the wolves of the Northsiders. Then he actually met her and he agreed with his father, half of the men in Riverdale who would sign up to be her husband as a peace treaty would be disgusting horndogs. He knows what kind of guys he went to highschool with.

Jughead turns in the shower and tilts his head back so the water can wet his hair. His hair that is damp with sweat at the roots from the mind blowing sex with his wife. Wife. With her slightly see through wedding dress and low cut slits by her chest and ribs. He turns and lowers the temperature of the water a bit then tips his head back again.

And he didn’t think it would be so bad, having basically what is an arranged marriage. After the explosive end of his last relationship, the thought of being set up with someone who his father thinks pretty highly of didn’t seem like such a bad idea - plus he was given the option of getting an annulment after a year once they’ve sold it and hopefully by then, peace will have came over Riverdale instead of the feuds he would constantly hear about at school and work.

With that final thought after he’s washed his hair and cleaned off, he exits the shower and runs a towel over his body then over his head. All of his clothes are out in his suitcase and he really doesn’t care about Betty seeing him naked at this point.

Jughead moves out of the bathroom, the cool air hitting his body as he moves a hand through his wet hair. Betty is hanging his suit next to her dress by the window, the moonlight streaming in through the curtains along her pale skin, still just as naked as when she left the bathroom before him. Just as she finishes putting his tie around the collar, he moves behind her and squeezes her naked waist with his hands.

“What are you doing?”

She looks at the tangle of fabrics hanging in the window, running her fingers down the length of her dress before turning to look at him over her shoulder. “Just hanging everything up. Do you feel better?”

Their eyes meet and instead of answering her question, he feels captivated to say something else. “Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows.”

Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she thinks about it. “I love to read and write. But what most people don’t know is how I want to travel, get out of Riverdale and leave all the bullshit behind.”

“Good thing you’re going to Hawaii in the morning,” he teases and squeezes her hip.

“What about you?”

Jughead sighs in an exaggerated manner as if there’s nothing secretive about him that no other woman would know. She rolls her eyes and he chuckles, learning that she’s not the most patient person in the world. “There is something new lately that I haven’t even told Archie about. I’ve been getting into photography.”

Betty turns and rests her forearms on his shoulders, smiling at the revelation he’s told her. “Really?” He can feel his cheeks burning and turning red, like maybe he should have kept that small detail to himself. But soon she’s pulling away and looking at the room around them, then to the moonlight coming in. “Do you want to practice with a nude model?” she asks coyly before turning back towards their wedding attire.

Jughead swallows roughly and watches how the light filters over her skin where she’s standing. She looks angelic and it’s the first time he’s noticed the Serpent ‘S’ snake tattoo on the left side of her ribs.

“I don’t have my camera on me, so the phone will have to do. You sure you want to?”

She turns and looks at him, nodding. “Absolutely.”

He moves to the bed and grabs his phone from where he left it, ignoring the large amount of text messages he’s received from high school classmates who managed to snag a seat at the wedding. Betty is standing by the window, waiting for him to notify her of when he’s ready. But he doesn’t.

Instead, he opens up the camera icon then moves behind her to get the right angle for the lighting he saw just moments earlier. Betty moves her hands up to her hair and takes the hair tie out before letting it drop down over her shoulders, the curls falling flat and more into silky waves of cornsilk. Jughead is a little breathless as he snaps photos of his wife, moving around quietly while she is unaware that he already has at least ten photos taken. His blue eyes follow as her left hand moves up, fluffing out the strands and her wedding rings twinkling in the light. He takes this opportunity to move a bit closer to capture her Serpent tattoo in the moonlight, wanting to touch it but refraining.

“Juggie?”

His eyebrows lift at the nickname, a small smile forming as he moves behind his wife. “Yes?”

Betty jumps and turns, looking over her shoulder at him then down to the phone in his left hand. “Are you ready to start?”

“I already did,” he replies with a smirk before bringing the phone up to capture her freshly cleaned face with the light moving over her cheeks.

A blush begins to bloom over her face and he can’t help but think how beautiful she looks. Jughead would even say he prefers this raw, unguarded version of Betty that he guesses not many people get to see than when the two of them being paraded around like show ponies. Though as he looks at her wedding dress, the image of her walking towards him looking like an angel is burned into his mind.

“What do you want me to do, Mr. Jones?” **  
**

“Can you step into your dress and pretend you’re taking it off?”

Betty nods and takes the dress down, proceeding to do exactly as he asked. He moves back and begins taking photos again. She moves slowly as the straps come off her arms again and the low dip in the back of the dress falls down her hips. Jughead is completely mesmerized as the fabric falls to the floor and she begins to hang it once more before turning to him.

She smiles shyly, a complete opposite from when Betty told him that she would be his first nude model. Maybe his only nude model. He nods his head towards the bed, watching as she walks over to it with a sexy sway to her hips. The camera shakes slightly due to his nerves becoming heightened and his arousal making its way to the forefront of his mind.

Her arms come up again as she stretches like a cat, fingers threaded together as they reach for the sky. No matter what she does, every photo he’s taken looks amazing and it’s all because of Betty. She bends over the bed, laying on her stomach and looking over at him.

“Is this still okay?”

“More than okay,” he murmurs as he walks over to her. Jughead takes a final photo before placing the device in front of her to look through the ones he took. As she swipes through each one in the gallery, he moves over her body then starts to kiss up her spine. “I’d dare to even say perfect.”

Just as he places a kiss between her shoulder blades, Betty moves to prop herself up on elbows and looks over her shoulder to him.

“They look amazing, Jug. No one has ever captured me looking so…” she trails off and pauses as if she’s trying to find a word that fits.

“Sexy.” _Kiss._ “Angelic.” _Kiss while moving down her body._ “Seductive.” _Moves even lower._ “Sensual.” _Kiss._ “Risque.”

As his lips reach the small of her back, Betty is keening and pushing her hips back towards him.

“Yes,” she replies breathless.

“Are you ready for more, Betts?” The nickname falling off his tongue like he’s known her forever.

“More than ready. Please?”

He doesn’t need any more encouragement than her consent and the sweet ‘please’ that fell from her lips. Jughead takes his hands to her hips then runs them up her stomach to find her breasts. They fit perfectly into his hands like they were made for him as her ass brushes up against his erection. He nudges the tip of his cock against her entrance and a quiet moan comes from underneath him, reviving his energy from earlier.

Jughead slides in slowly and he moans against her spine, even more so when she pushes back against him until he’s bottoming out. He stills so she can get used to him at this angle, rubbing the heel of his palm over her nipples.

She sets the pace as she slowly pulls away then pushes back against his pelvis. Jughead let’s her resume the control, his hands moving from her breast then down to feel the contours of her body. He presses kisses along Betty’s shoulder blades, closing his eyes as he concentrates on the feeling of being inside her, so different than when they connected together a couple of hours ago.

After letting Betty control the pace for a bit, he grabs her hips and raises up fully onto his knees, thrusting in slowly. Jughead watches as her back arches, lowering her front and stretching both arms out to clutch the sheets beneath her fingertips.

“How do you feel so good?” Betty asks to the white plush comforter while pushing back and clenching around him.

Honestly, he wonders the same but snaps his hips to thrust a bit harder. The resulting gasp makes him grin before pulling out. With those words, he wants to see her beautiful face as she says them. “Roll over, Betts.”

She complies and rolls onto her back as Jughead steps away, slowly stroking himself until he can see Betty’s flushed chest. Her green eyes travel from his chest down to his moving hand, licking her lower lip as if he’s something she wants to devour.

“See something you like?”

Betty lets out a breathless laugh and nods, biting her lip while she looks at the expanse of his body again. Not even his ex girlfriend looked at him this way. It was invigorating to know he has this affect on his wife. Her eyes meet his before dropping down to his moving hand once more. Betty’s mouth opens a bit while her breathing increases, eyes practically glazing over as Jughead runs his palm down the length of his erection. The extra boost of confidence makes him eager to be inside of her again.

“Yes, my husband and his incredible body.” Her eyes then dart to his wedding band, just a white gold band with raised satin in the middle that she had picked out for him. **  
**

That sentence leaves him speechless and Jughead doesn’t think he could form a coherent sentence to reply to her. Instead he moves down against Betty’s body and brushes his lips against hers.

Betty’s hands come up to rest on his cheeks while wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer. She teases his bottom lip with small kisses, seeking permission to go further and deepen it. When their tongues brush together, he slides back into her and muffles her moan with a kiss. Her back arches, causing her breasts to brush against him and Jughead starts to thrust with long, languid strokes and pulls away to reach a hand up into Betty’s hair. His lips brush along her jaw while she pants then tugs it back to expose her neck. Their eyes briefly meet and her teeth begin to sink into her bottom lip before Jughead leans down to lick up the column of her neck. The shiver that runs through her body beneath him encourages him to snap his hips and bite her pulse point.

“Fuck, Jug. Keep going,” she murmurs as her head tilts to the side.

Jughead thrusts into her quicker and braces his left hand by her shoulder and moves his other down to Betty’s breast. “That good, baby?”

When she nods, her breathing becoming even quicker while she moans, he brushes a thumb over a hardened peak while Betty’s nails begin to dig into his skin. The pain that it brings spurs him on. His tongue moves along her nipple, sucking on the sensitive flesh until Betty begins to writhe beneath him and chants his name underneath her breath. Something in him tightens at the sound. None of his prior sexual partners have ever been this reactive to him in bed.

He picks up the pace a bit more, closing his eyes as his forehead rests against Betty’s chest, her heart thudding against his skin. Jughead feels her hand move through his damp hair until her fingers softly caresses his cheek.

“Juggie,” she murmurs. He looks up into her lust filled eyes. “Come here.”

His body moves, obediently following her request. Their lips meet together once more in a lazy and much softer kiss. With his hand still braced against the bed, Jughead uses his right to pull her thigh up into the crook of his elbow. The change of angle has Betty moaning against his lips and he continues to bottom out with each languid stroke.

“I’m so close, Jug,” she whispers as her forehead pressed against his. **  
**

“Touch yourself, Betts. I’ll come with you.”

Betty nods and he watches her hand move between them. Her fingers circle her clit and Jughead pauses long enough for them to gather some of her wetness from his cock then begins to thrust again. He pulls her thigh wider so he can look at their bodies connecting, her walls beginning to clench around him, so Jughead begins to thrust faster.

“Look at me, Betty. I want to see you come.”

Her eyes connect with his and he can feel his gut tighten as his release sneaks up on him. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip once more before a long moan releases and her orgasm begins to move over both of them. Jughead’s hips falter for a moment before his own release starts.

He rests his forehead against Betty’s, murmuring how fucking good she feels while her free hand digs into his shoulders. Her head tips back and he kisses her neck once his hips stop moving. She has some residual clenching around him but their breathing is in sync as they both come down from their high.

“You made me see stars,” she murmurs before moving to kiss again. Part of him stirs inside her, causing Betty to laugh. “You need rest, Juggie. We can do this again in Hawaii.”

He pulls back and looks down at her, blonde hair fanned out against the sheets. Jughead looks for any hint of hesitation but doesn’t see any. A shy smile accompanies the blush on her cheeks and he nods. “Absolutely. Though you’re welcome to wake me up in a few hours.”

Betty laughs louder this time while running her hand down his back. “Be careful what you ask for.”

He rolls his eyes playfully and pulls out, both of them hissing a bit at the loss of contact. “I’ll be right back.”

Jughead walks to the bathroom and wipes himself off before grabbing a wet rag to go back into the bedroom with. He’s met with Betty looking at her phone and a scandalous look when he asks her to open her legs up for him. The washcloth dangles between them and she blushes as he cleans between her thighs then tosses it away. Betty’s blushing may be one of his favorite things about her.

“What a day,” he murmurs when he lays face down beneath the comforter and she hums in agreement. His eyes close as exhaustion takes over, barely recognizing the sound of Betty putting her phone away. The light turns off, immersing them into darkness. She turns onto her side, facing him and he rolls so that Betty can move closer. “C’mere,” he says gently until he can wrap his arm around her then kisses her forehead.

Both of them instantly fall asleep, wrapped around each other as they’re thrust into this new marriage.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Jughead wipes the sweat off his brow with his forearm after piling another box on top of the small stack that is forming in the living room of his apartment. It’s been a year since him and Betty said their ‘I do’s’ and the town has been a more peaceful place to live. No longer did any Northsider fear going to their southern part of town. Businesses had flourished and now it’s difficult to tell who is actually Northside or Southside.

He sighs while looking around, most of the memories from the past year are packed up different stacks, one in the living room and one sitting by the kitchen.

Jughead is in the kitchen, drinking from a bottle of water and tossing things into a donation box when the apartment door opens and Betty moves inside.

“Hey,” she murmurs before moving towards the bathroom.

His eyebrows dip in confusion and Jughead moves around the counter before following her in. But as he moves into the small space, he notices that she’s dabbing her cheek. “Not a good meeting I’m guessing?”

Betty’s eyes meet his in the mirror and she nods. “The morons from Greendale I can handle, this,” she points to her cheek before dabbing it again, “was an unfortunate crash with Sweet Pea. The worst part of the visit was my mother.”

After finishing off the bottle, he caps it and nervously bounces it against his thigh. “What was she saying?”

She turns and leans back against the sink, sighing a bit. “Asking if we’re getting the annulment since our anniversary is on Sunday.”

The bottle crushes underneath his fingers, their eyes meeting but neither of them say anything. He clears his throat and tosses the bottle into the trash can then leans against the door frame. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her I didn’t want to talk about it just yet. Honestly, I wanted to wait until everything is settled and done.”

Betty averts her eyes and he moves towards her, lifting her chin with his finger so that they’ll meet again. Jughead smiles reassuringly then leans down to kiss her softly, knowing how frustrated she can get when Alice bombards her with a million questions. One of the many things he’s learned about their relationship this past year. “I understand. I’d rather wait until everything is in the new house and we can get packed for our vacation. Run out of here before they can start firing off another million questions about our relationship.” **  
**

She nods and raises to her toes to kiss him again. “Let me change then I’ll help finish packing.”

When she brushes by him, he playfully swats her ass, causing Betty to giggle down the hall to their room. Jughead goes towards the kitchen and resumes tossing in random mismatched things from bachelorhood into the box.

Just as he’s taping the flaps down, she moves in wearing tight shorts and a tank top. Her arms wrap around his middle, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Have you been packing all day?”

“Yep. Figured if we got done we could go celebrate. Or order in.”

“Mm, ordering in sounds perfect.”

Betty begins rummaging through the kitchen, picking out things she’d like to keep and then makes a pile of things that she would need his opinion on. As he watches his wife move, her rings sparkling under the lights, he smiles. It’s weird how a feud gave him everything he’s ever wanted.

Turning towards the freezer, he pulls out the wrapped top tier of their wedding cake and places it in front of her so it can thaw out for dessert later.  He settles his hands on her waist while dropping a kiss to Betty’s neck. She tilts her head to the side, effectively stopping the work she was doing then brings her hand to rest of the back of his neck.

“Are you happy?”

Her fingers pause their movements in his hair and moves so she can glance at him. “Of course, Juggie.”

Jughead hums and moves his lips to her neck again, scraping his teeth teasingly where her neck and shoulder meet. Betty shivers a bit and moans quietly, tugging the strands of hair between her fingers.

“Jug-” she whines out.

“Does this mean we can officially change your name to Betty Jones?” **  
**

Jughead imagines she’s smiling, pausing her reply just to torture him. “Yes. I want that more than anything.”

“You’re making me the happiest man on this planet, Betts.” He pauses and looks over his wife’s shoulder at the dessert on the counter. “Are you sure we can eat that cake? It looks weird.”

“Yes, Jug,” she giggles out. “I wouldn’t let a piece of cake kill you after being together for a year. I’d miss you too much.”

He grins against her warm skin then takes Betty’s left hand in his, looking at their rings. They’re about to start the next chapter of their lives and no one but them knows it yet. And as if she’s thinking the exact same thoughts, Betty says something that makes his heart soar.

“I love you, Jughead.”

After she turns in his arms, he kisses her gently then runs his hands underneath her tank top, his right hand settling on her Serpent tattoo. “I love you, too, Betts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by J. (With a little help from R, but this is all J’s work!) This was an idea that we had based around the Arranged Marriage trope and we had to throw Serpent Betty into the mix! Please let us know what you think!


End file.
